Alison and a priest
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 26 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter the church in Ravenswood. The sun is about to go down.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Alison and a priest**

**26 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter the church in Ravenswood. The sun is about to go down. Alison wear a sexy black outfit.**

"What may I do for you, lady?" says Father Kyle, the handsome Irish priest.

"I want you to fuck me." says Alison with an erotic sexy smile.

"Are you insane? I am a priest, a man of the faith." says Father Kyle.

"No, father. I'm very smart and every man's dream-fuck." says Alison. "Look at me. Just admit that I'm a sexy bitch."

"Stop, woman. Your tricks will not work on me." says Father Kyle.

"Don't resist me. You know you wanna fuck my pussy." says Alison.

"Lady, I've no idea who you are, but I do not want to hear you talk like that in the church." says Father Kyle.

"My name's Alison DiLaurentis." says Alison.

"Please leave, now." says Father Kyle.

"That's not what you want me to do." says Alison, all horny and sexy.

Alison open up her top to reveal her big natural sexy D-cup boobs.

"Wanna lick these pillows of love?" says Alison.

"You must put those away at once." says Father Kyle.

Alison pull down Father Kyle's pants, grab his dick and starts to give him a handjob.

"Stop, it hurts!" says Father Kyle.

"I don't think so. What stupid man would deny a handjob from a very erotic oversexual bitch such as me?" says Alison.

"How dare you? It appears that you're doing what the Devil tell you to. Try to ignore him." says Father Kyle.

Alison does not stop.

"Relax and enjoy this sexy fun." says Alison, jerking harder.

"Stop!" scream Father Kyle.

"Not until you cum." says Alison.

"What?" says Father Kyle.

"Cum, climax, orgasm, pleasure maximum, ejaculation. Whatever term ya prefer, my sexy priest." says Alison in a slutty tone.

"You can not force me to ejaculate, woman." says Father Kyle in slight anger.

"Sure I can. I'm a very sexy bitch." says Alison.

"That might be true, but I am a priest. I hate sexuality." says Father Kyle.

"Only retarded men hate sexuality and you clearly are not retarded." says Alison.

Alison suddenly push Father Kyle down on the floor.

She then open up a hole in her pants, takes a seat on Father Kyle's dick and starts to ride it, all slow and sexy.

"Father, you have a very sexy dick!" moans Alison.

"I beg you, woman. Please stop..." says Father Kyle.

"Only when ya cum for me, my sexy priest." moans Alison.

"I'll never do that...!" says Father Kyle.

"Your stiff dick says otherwise, man!" moans Alison, all horny and slutty as she ride harder.

"Stop!" scream Father Kyle.

"No!" moans Alison with a sassy smile.

"Why are you doing this?" says Father Kyle.

"Because I've wondered for a while what it'd be like to fuck a priest and now I know that it's awesome!" moans Alison.

"It hurts, please stop..." says Father Kyle.

"Only when you cum!" moans Alison.

"No!" says Father Kyle, trying to get away, but Alison is stronger than him and she keep him down.

"You don't get to escape from me!" moans Alison.

"Stop!" says Father Kyle as he feel that he is getting horny, even though he does not want to.

"Yes, you're horny!" moans Alison.

She ride faster.

"Oh, no! You've made me horny..." moans Father Kyle.

"Awesome! Show me your manly power. Fuck me, my horny priest. Bless me with a great wonderful fuck." moans Alison.

Father Kyle grab Alison's waist and takes control of the fucking.

"Yes! Fuck me, my sexy priest. It feels so damn good." moans a happy Alison in a slutty voice.

"Sure, woman!" moans Father Kyle.

"Call me Alison!" moans Alison.

"Fuck...Alison! You're sexy!" moans Father Kyle.

Alison is happy that she's made a priest forget all about God and become a fucker.

"Mmm, yes! Such a big firm dick ya have!" moans Alison.

"Thanks! My name's Kyle Rogerson, by the way..." moans Father Kyle.

"Okay! Holy shit, for a priest you sure know how to fuck." moans Alison, all horny and sexy.

"Really? Thanks, Alison!" moans Father Kyle.

"Yeah! Soooo damn sexy!" moans Alison.

"True!" moans Father Kyle.

Father Kyle fuck harder and faster.

Alison love that.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Alison in a very sexy voice.

45 minutes later.

"Shit...!" moans Father Kyle as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Yes, man! Paint the inside of my pussy with your creamy cum!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Now you're blessed, Alison!" moans Father Kyle.

"Thanks, that is sure the kind of blessing a sexy woman such as me love!" says a very happy Alison.

The next day, Father Kyle stop being a priest and becomes oversexual instead. It's all thanks to Alison.

2 weeks later, Alison enter a bar in Ravenswood.

"Hello, ALison." says a clean male voice.

Alison turn around and sees Kyle Rogerson.

"Well...hi, father." says Alison.

"Just Kyle, thanks. I'm no longer a priest, thanks to you who showed me how good sex can be." says Kyle.

"Okay, man. Wanna fuck again?" says Alison.

"Yeah, babe." says Kyle.

"Nice." says Alison.

"I actually live only a 20 minute walk from here." says Kyle.

"That's good. Let's go to your place." says Alison.

20 minutes later in Kyle's apartment.

"Sorry, I've not removed all my religious stuff yet." says Kyle.

"No problem. I can still get horny." says Alison.

Alison roll up her short black latex skirt to reveal that she wear no panties and that her pussy is wet.

"Beautiful pussy you have. Not that I know much. Yours is the only pussy I've ever seen." says Kyle.

"Yeah, but thanks so much anyways, man." says Alison.

"You're welcome, Alison." says Kyle as he unzip his jeans so his big dick pop out.

"That's one macho dick. Nice. I'm gonna help ya make it all hard." says Alison as she goes down on her knees and starts to gently jerk Kyle's dick to stiffness.

"It feels...sexy!" moans Kyle.

"Good." says Alison with a slutty smile.

"Yeah!" moans Kyle.

"So, now your dick is stiff and ready for me." says Alison.

Alison bend forward over the couch.

Kyle slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Alison.

"Holy shit, such a fuckable bitch you are!" moans Kyle.

"Of course, man!" moans Alison.

"You're slutty!" moans Kyle.

"Indeed I am! Slut and proud of it, man!" moans Alison.

"Alright, baby!" moans Kyle.

"Yes! Fuck me, my priest of fucking!" moans Alison.

"Damn! Fuck..." moans Kyle.

"Sooo sexy! Your dick is big and firm!" moans Alison, all sexy and horny.

"Thanks!" moans Kyle in a deep manly tone.

"My pleasure!" moans Alison.

"You have a very good pussy!" moans Kyle.

"It is a paradise!" moans Alison.

"Okay!" moans Kyle.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

Kyle fuck harder and faster.

"Yeah, bang me!" moans Alison.

"Alison, you're a wonderful slutty bitch!" moans Kyle.

"I'm glad ya think so, man!" moans Alison.

"Do you think I'm good at fucking?" moans Kyle.

"Nothing to worry about, Kyle! You're a skilled fucker!" moans Alison.

"Really?" says Kyle.

"Indeed, man!" moans Alison.

45 minutes later.

"I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Kyle.

"Hold back a bit more so we can cum together, my horny fucker!" moans Alison.

"Alright, baby! Trying..." moans Kyle.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

16 minutes later.

"Cum with me!" moans Alison.

"Sure, slutty Alison!" moans Kyle as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a big orgasm.

"That was good..." says Kyle.

"It sure was. Hard to believe that you used to be a priest. You're a naturla talent at fucking and you sure have a big handsome dick. Awesome that you're a horny man now. It'd be a waste if a dick like yours would not be used for sexual activity." says Alison.

"Okay." says Kyle.

Kyle pull out his dick from Alison's awesome pussy.

Alison lick Kyle's dick clean.

"I like to clean up after me." says Alison.

"Nice. You're a good slut." says Kyle.

"Thanks for blessing me with your cum." says Alison.

"I can't bless anything now. I'm no longer a priest, babe." says Kyle.

"Sure, but you are my priest of fucking and your cum did very much bless me and my awesome pussy." says Alison.

"Alright, I can be your fuck-priest as long as you don't tell anyone about it." says Kyle.

"No worry. It's a secret between you and me, man." says Alison, giving Kyle a sexy kiss on the mouth.

"That's how my cum taste eh?" says Kyle, feeling the taste of his own cum on Alison's red sexy lips.

"Yeah, father. Kinda yummy huh?" says Alison, all sexy and slutty.

"Better than I'd think." says Kyle.

"Good enough, my sexy priest." says Alison.

"Thanks, my blonde fuck-goddess." says Kyle with a smile.

"I'm glad I've helped you change from an uptight priest to a sexy fucker." says Alison.

"Very nice, Alison." says Kyle.

"Yup." says Alison.

Alison smile in an erotic way and then leave.

"Alison is my favorite slut. She's so fuckable." says Kyle.

Kyle enter his small bedroom, takes off his clothes, climb into bed and goes to sleep, dreaming about Alison's very sexy pussy.

**The End.**


End file.
